


A Stardust Of Freckles

by ihaveacleverfandomurl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron), a lil bit of angst that gets fixed super quick, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveacleverfandomurl/pseuds/ihaveacleverfandomurl
Summary: Shiro's life is falling apart. What more harm can pinning his last hopes on a scam of a witch do?Except, surprisingly, the witch isn't a scam. And, even more surprisingly, the witch is also really, really cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceveria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceveria/gifts).



> yo what the fuck I haven’t written properly in so long and it hurts to look at a screen so this piece is just Feels Real Bad Man...I wanted to finish it for my friendo [aceveria’s](http://aceveria.tumblr.com) birthday (i failed, but i am working on more this isn’t gonna be super long)  
> happy belated birthday bab lov u!! so glad u opened my eyes to the shance light and I miss u ;_;

The front of the tiny shop is so overgrown with vegetation that at first Shiro walks right by, searching for the entrance further along ivy-covered and crumbling red bricks. An echoing, otherworldly chiming turns him back, and he notices the strange sparkling drops of multicolored glass – a windchime hanging before the unassuming black door tucked into the wall. He was told to look for the windchime by various online sources, it’s the only sign he’ll get for the place. But he has to double take because the drops are hanging, clinking together eerily, yet they don’t...seem to be attached to anything.

A trick of the light, probably, he can’t see the strings at this angle.

What was he even thinking, really, coming here? He’s a skeptic of everything, from ghosts to the conspiracy theories his brother will talk his ear off about.

 _Keith._ Shiro takes a shaky breath and straightens his jacket. That’s part of the reason why. Because...well, Keith isn’t doing so much talking anymore. And Adam is…

Shiro’s world is falling apart at the seams, and if a stupid, unbelievable scam of a miracle is what he has to go for, he’ll damn well take it. At this point, it’s his only option. Fuck it.

Shiro’s fingernails could break the skin of his palm if they weren’t bitten ragged as he clenches his fists before reaching for the worn door handle.

The door doesn’t creak, though he feels like it should. The only sound it makes is another soft tinkle, of what sounds like bells…even though when he glances up to check, slightly spooked, there are no bells attached to the door.

“Hello?” he calls into the empty shop.

It’s not empty, not really, just empty of people. In reality, the space is bursting with junk – more plants than Shiro thinks he’s ever seen indoors, shapes and colors of all sizes, climbing up pale blue walls and delicate trellises, twisting their way through shelves that reach to the ceiling, curling around a multitude of water features. A tiny waterfall to the right of the door that runs out of the wall, rushing into a glass basin etched with wave-like shapes that doesn’t have a drainage system, yet…never seems to change water level. A large silver ball tucked into a nook between bookshelves (bursting with cracked, dusty spines), a thin sheet of liquid constantly bubbling down the sphere’s surface. Small streams of water fall in a curtain from the ceiling itself in another corner, dripping down small rocks piled on the floor.

Shiro tries to swallow with a dry mouth and again, quietly calls out, “Hello?”

The sound of running water is the only thing that greets him.

Edging around tables and display cases and even more bookshelves – covered with jars and bowls and tools he couldn’t dream up the uses of for years – brings Shiro to what looks to be the actual desk of this…store. A surprisingly boring wood desk, except for the cat sitting atop it evenly regarding Shiro.

Draped across the equally boring chair behind the desk is an actual person – asleep. His leg is hooked over the arm of the chair, foot dangling, nose an inch away from the pages of a huge old book in his lap, and a soft snore erupts from him as Shiro blinks down at what is presumably the oh-so-impressive witch he’d come to see.

The man’s face is half obscured by an enormous, glittering black and dark blue pointed hat, sprinkled with tiny pearls and covered by gauzy fabric that hangs from the wide brim to veil his eyes further. The gray-blue cloak that’s fallen off one shoulder doesn’t hide what looks like some kind of lace-up tunic – again, blue – and multiple lacy chains, dozens of little charms, necklaces decorating his chest.

Shiro reaches to massage his temples, a headache forming as he takes it all in. Yeah, maybe believing strangers online had been kind of stupid but he wasn’t expecting…this…this Halloween store knockoff. Maybe some hippie shit at worst. It was probably time to sneak back out before he was persuaded to join some kind of weird cult.

But before he can ease back into the safety of the shelves, the cat turns and leaps directly onto the man’s chest to swat at his face. With a sputter, the guy wakes up.

“Blue, stop, oh my –”

He tilts his head, hat tipping lopsidedly out of his face, and Shiro catches blue eyes as they widen at him. Immediately, the man jumps to his feet, dislodging the cat, which growls as it’s forced to hop to safety.

“Hey! Shit! Welcome!” Eyes rake over him appraisingly, and Shiro shifts uncomfortably as the man presses his lips together, raises an eyebrow, and suddenly – snaps two blue-polished, ringed fingers at him.

(Could the guy not wear any other color?)

“You’re here for a charm.” A smirk curves his mouth as the man readjusts his hat, allowing the bunched-up gauze to fall properly, and swishes his cloak back into place.

“I’m not…sure what I’m here for,” Shiro trails off as the guy sweeps past him and back into the maze of shelves. Shiro’s left to share a stare with the cat again, who deigns to hold his gaze for about five seconds before it turns away to wash a paw.

“Here, Shiro. One good luck charm, just for you.” The pouch is tiny, velvet, and blue (what else) it’s pressed into his palm and Shiro turns, almost into the other man’s chest as he smiles up at him. “Let me just…”

The man gently takes Shiro’s hand, pressing his own hand over the bag as his eyes flutter shut, and starts to mumble something. Shiro nearly falls back but for the fingers still wrapped around his wrist as suddenly, the scattering of freckles across the mysterious man’s nose begin to glow, pinpricks of white light across brown skin.

“There.” He opens his eyes and they’re glowing too, for a moment, before they flare out, back to normal – if mesmerizing – blue.

“H-how did…who are…what’s your name?” Shiro finally settles on after more than several moments of speechlessness.

Another grin, indulgent. “Lance.” A wink. Shiro swallows hard. “You can come back when you’re ready to talk about what else you need.”

***

Shiro leaves after that, awkward and jerky, and halfway down the block he almost convinces himself that he’d definitely told Lance his name, and he must have misremembered the windchime, and the water, and the freckles. Because as almost hopeful as he’d been, it makes no sense. Magic isn’t real, and it’s ridiculous to think otherwise.

But he clutches the little good luck pouch tighter in his pocket nonetheless. And when he finds the fifty dollar bill on the way home, when he spends a good quarter of an hour frantically asking passersby if they’d dropped anything, when the old woman smiles kindly at him as he shows it to her and pushes it back into his hand with a “it’s yours, dear…”

He almost…lets himself believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [there's fANART OF MY WITCHY BOY WOW](https://kayizcray.tumblr.com/post/178198050698/carriecmoney-guess-whos-been-reading-a-lot-of) by [carriecmoney](http://carriecmoney.tumblr.com/) i can't believe


	2. Chapter 2

_“Takashi Shirogane?”_

_“That’s me. Who is this?”_

_“Keith Kogane is your adopted brother, correct? We’ve been trying to contact any family he has.”_

_“What’s wrong with Keith?”_

_“Your brother’s motorcycle was hit by a truck. He’s in the hospital, in critical condition. We aren’t sure if he’s going to make it.”_

***

_“He’s…he’s dying, Adam, he hasn’t woken up, it’s been almost two months, I’m…”_

_“Takashi, listen. I…you need to stop crying, I have to say something.”_

_“Adam? Baby, where’s your ring?”_

_“I can’t do this anymore, okay? I’ve been feeling like this for a long time, and I think it’s better if you just…find someone else. I…I need to go.”_

* * *

 

The charm doesn’t work on his sleeping brain reaching back for painful memories. Shiro wakes up with tear tracks on his pillow and prepares to drag his usually aching body out of bed.

But maybe his physical therapy after his own car accident has been working wonders after all, because as he pulls on his prosthetic arm, washes his face, does up shirt buttons and palms his keys and wallet – nothing hurts.

After a minute standing before his front door, he doubles back to grab the small blue pouch, tucking it into his pocket as he heads out.

Shiro’s coffee is on the house with a smile from the barista. He’s early to the bus stop, and his bus is too. There’s no traffic, his boss calls him over when she sees him and tells him he’s getting a bonus, and when he sits down to actually start the boring desk job he hates, he feels like he’s humming with…something. Something good. Like today isn’t just a good dream, and the nightmare that has been his waking life lately isn’t going to snap him out of it in a couple seconds.

His phone rings, and he feels sudden panic claw up his throat because it’s –

“Is Keith okay?” he answers with immediately.

“Mr. Shirogane?” He knows the hospital receptionist’s voice by heart at this point, but he’s never heard her sound – breathlessly happy. “Keith is…he’s awake.”

***

And there he is, hair disheveled and greasy on the hospital pillow, _eyes open_ , and Shiro is climbing up on the mattress.

“Shiro – ow, fuck, hang on – okay, yeah, I heard that I was out for a while, but that _hurts_ –”

“I was so worried,” Shiro sniffles into his shoulder, hugging him tighter as Keith whines in his ear.

“Don’t need to hug me so hard though,” Keith grumbles.

“I don’t want you on that motorcycle ever again,” Shiro snaps, leaning back. “I knew it was a bad idea.”

“The guy hit _me_ , Shiro!”

Before Shiro can narrow his eyes and dispute the fact that Keith the daredevil had no part to play in his own accident, his phone rings again.

“Hang on, just –”

It’s not a number in his phone, but Shiro swears it must be –

“Hello?”

“Shiro…?”

Shiro can’t speak as Keith blinks up at him. “ _Adam?_ ”

***

Shiro steels himself as he stares up at those dumb floating windchimes again. There are no strings. He can clearly see that.

He shoves open the door and glares at the fountain with water that doesn’t travel, at the bottles and jars jam-packed with ingredients that fill the little pouch clutched in his fist. Ingredients to make magic.

“Hey, gorgeous.” The witch’s back is to him, balanced on tiptoes on a stepladder up the wall of shelves behind the desk as he reaches to pulls down bottles and peer at their labels.

“Lance!” Shiro’s original irritated bark loses its force as Lance peeks over his shoulder, pulling horn rimmed blue glasses on a delicate chain down his long nose to grin at him, blue eyes twinkling. His cloak is gone today, he’s just wearing a loose sky blue shirt, tight black pants clinging to ridiculously long legs, slightly heeled dark blue shoes, and of course, his hat.

That…how did the whole getup suit him so well? It shouldn’t. It wasn’t right. It should look stupid, instead it’s – entirely too charming and completely disarming. Shiro was here to yell, goddammit.

“T-this!” Shiro slams the pouch down on the desk. The cat, Blue, stops grooming its gray head to stare judgingly up at him as Lance hops down the ladder, letting his glasses fall among the necklaces on his chest. Shiro tries to glower back at the cat, but it’s so aloof that he can’t.

Lance picks up the pouch and examines it. “There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with it. It should be working. Unless…” He drops the pouch back on the desk to cock a hip to the side and smirk at Shiro. “You just wanted an excuse to come back?”

“N-no! Listen, my brother – he hasn’t made improvements in months! But he’s awake, talking! The hospital was sure we would have to pull the plug! And my – my ex-fiancé –” Lance’s knowing grin drops as Shiro starts to pace the floor in front of the desk, tugging at his hair. Blue tucks a tail around itself, eyes following him. “He _called_ me today, to apologize, he said he made a mistake – _what’s happening_?”

“Well. That sounds great, doesn’t it? I did my job.” Lance holds out the pouch again, smile dimmer this time. “I’m glad.”

Shiro gapes at him. “It doesn’t make sense!”

Lance’s fingers curl around his wrist again. They’re long and slender and Shiro can’t help but stare as Lance wraps Shiro’s fingers around the pouch. “That’s what I do. Make the impossible possible.” He smiles softly. “You didn’t come in here hoping that the magic _wouldn’t_ work, did you, Shiro?”

“What else can you do?” Shiro blurts.

Lance laughs, letting go. Shiro mourns the warmth. “Use your imagination. A whole lot.”

Shiro licks his lips. “What do I – need?”

Lance steps back, considering him. He taps a nail to his chin. “I don’t know. Something to me says…hmm.” He shakes his head and turns away dramatically. “No, I shouldn’t.” A peek of a blue eye back at Shiro, eyebrow raised, waiting.

Shiro tries to hold back his own smile. “No, tell me. Come on, Lance.”

“Should I, girl?” Lance hops up to sit on the desk, eyes on Blue as she obligingly curls in his lap for a few strokes. He leans back on his hands and turns his gaze to the ceiling as he ponders enigmatically – and all too teasingly, if the little glances back at Shiro and the tiny sighs are to be believed. “I suppose…A romance charm could be in order. Just, you know, to help things along. Ex-fiancés can be hard, right?”

Shiro pauses. “Sure.”

Lance tilts his head and smiles, tongue between his teeth. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are so short i'm sorry lol i'm trying to actually get this written & out for once in my life


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when ur friend gives u that sweet sweet validation so ur like :) it's time 2 write the rest of this shit let's go. responsibilities? down the drain

Shiro’s hand keeps creeping into his back pocket to rub soft velvet between his fingers. One of the two bags he keeps on him at all times, now.

With this pouch, Lance hadn’t done the…glowy thing. Shiro had thought that was a bit of a shame, at first. He’d looked – pretty, like that. Like a galaxy was scattered across his face, glimmering between long eyelashes fluttering against his slightly flushed cheeks, light winking at him through the veil of taffeta.

But he’d taken Shiro’s hand again when he gifted this new charm into his possession, and after a moment, like an afterthought, pulled their joined fingers up to his lips, to leave a gentle kiss on the back of Shiro’s hand. Shiro’s heart had stuttered in his chest.

“Done.” Lance’s smile still wasn’t at full power, and his eyes darted up to Shiro’s only quickly before he let go, turning away, to scratch at the back of his head.

“Thank you. How much…?”

Lance merely flicked a hand at him over his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Just glad to know I have a happy customer.”

Blue, who sat on the desk where she could see both of them, looked up at Lance before her gaze slid to Shiro. For once, the little cat’s expression hadn’t been lofty. Shiro thought she almost looked unhappy. He’d felt strangely disappointed, too.

“Well. Thanks, Lance. I – really appreciate it. Everything.” His voice kind of broke, then.

And Lance had paused and wrapped his arms around himself before turning once more to face him, smile soft. His shoulders up around his ears, eyes…sad. He’d looked smaller than Shiro had ever seen him in that moment. “Of course, Shiro.”

In the three weeks since, the good luck charm still seems to be going strong. Somehow, he ends up promoted at work, Keith is steadily improving at a rate that has the doctors amazed, and Adam is…something like a friend. They’re not locked in stony silence anymore. Shiro adds his number back to his phone. They even meet up and Adam cries, a lot, and tells Shiro how sorry he is, and that he wants to be there for him again, and he should never have walked out on him. He makes a couple of half-hearted, half-explained excuses that trail into more apologies. He was stressed, he was stupid, and he just made the wrong move, Shiro, he just said things sometimes before thinking, he missed him so much.

But when, towards the tail end of their sitting there on a park bench together – Adam clutching a long-cold disposable cup of tea that he hasn’t sipped once and trying to reach out (to maybe hold Shiro’s hand? Grab his knee?), Shiro awkwardly avoiding the contact – Adam asks tearfully if they could ever get back together, Shiro doesn’t even think before the words are out of his mouth.

“No. Sorry.”

Adam’s face crumples and Shiro feels the stab in his own chest. Only unlike Adam’s unthinking words, these are simply…the truth. Without any diplomatic window dressing. They were good together, for a time, but…

Well.

As he stands on the bus, steadying himself on a pole on the way home from work, Shiro pulls his hand from his pocket now, the strings of the bag woven between his fingers, and stares at the pouch, wondering for the millionth time if there’s supposed to be some kind of waiting period for this particular charm. The good luck one had started working almost immediately, hadn’t it?

Or was he supposed to take the Adam route? Had he just fucked up the one avenue of romance the charm had offered him?

It hadn’t…felt right.

Shiro stuffs the pouch back in his pocket as the bus comes to a stop – not his stop, he has several more to go, but his eyes catch on ivy and the glimmer of colored glass down the street. The bus doors are closing when he finds himself yelling, “wait, sorry!” and pushing out the doors himself.

He hadn’t planned to visit Lance again, necessarily. But. Well, this time, maybe his charm really wasn’t working. And he likes it in the shop. He likes the liveliness of it all, with the growing things and the water and most of all, the very bright aliveness of its owner. Only the excited bubbles in his chest drop when he nears the door, coming to an abrupt halt. Flowing script on the paper taped to the door announces _Closed for the day_.

Oh, that’s. Disappointing.

Shiro chews on his lip and reaches to squeeze the charms in his pocket, ready to turn away and wait dejectedly at the bus stop again –

_Meow._

There, again. _Mew_.

Shiro presses his ear against the door. “Blue?”

Blue meows louder, insistent, inside the door. Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever heard her make a noise.

He looks around. There’s no one on the street. He knocks nervously on the door. “Lance? Are you in there?”

Just Blue, approaching dangerous decibels. He winces at her shrieking. “Okay, uh…”

Anxiety-ridden, he tries the door. It opens, which is probably bad, because it’s closed and Shiro shouldn’t be just invading when it’s closed, but hey, when a witch’s cat is yelling, that’s not good either, right?

The gray cat darts out to plough into his leg, like she’s trying to climb him, still yowling. Her eyes are beseeching as she stares up at him, claws sinking into his pants leg. _MEEEOW!_

“Blue, is…what’s wrong?”

Higher pitched, scared noises.

He picks her up and she scrambles onto his shoulder, butting her face against his, wailing in his ear.

“Lance?” he calls again, stepping into the shop. There’s…no noise. The fountains aren’t going. Blue urges him on, the only sound in the space, digging into his shoulder.

Lance isn’t at the desk, but Blue jumps down from his shoulder when Shiro pauses, the cat darting past the desk. There’s a closed door in the corner, and Shiro balks again even as she stretches out to paw at the handle and look back at him with another loud screech. _MROW!_

Should he? This is another level of trespassing.

Blue hisses impatiently, puffing up, and races back to him, snatching his hem in her teeth and snarling up at him. Her fur’s entirely on end, blue eyes all pupil now.

No, something’s…very wrong, right now. He has to.

He reaches for the doorknob. It’s hot in his hand, burning his palm. He hisses himself and wrenches the door open, shielding his eyes at the bright light.

Lance sits cross-legged in the center of the room, glowing brighter than before, light emanating from within – and from everywhere. Dots sprinkle his skin, spilling from his fingertips, his eyes are pure luminosity now, and his slack jaw overflows with it. He’s also encased in a sphere of water, bubbling over itself as if it’s making its own current, flowing through the air unaided.

Only even through the visual disruption of the water, Shiro can see Lance is trembling, shaking hard, and inside his bubble, something shadowy is forming, curling itself down his arms, around his legs, clutching tighter and tighter to his throat as Blue screams, paws scrabbling against the water uselessly –

“ _Lance!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o fuk  
> me @ myself: these are too short binch  
> also me: i can't break my 12 pt font 5 page chapter standard now i have zero (0) choice in the matter


	4. Chapter 4

At Shiro’s voice, Lance gasps and twitches, head turning, unseeingly. His mouth opens wider as a hand shoots up from his knee, to reach for his throat, fingers trying to clutch uselessly at the dark vine twining tighter around him.

Shiro lunges for him, but the water repels him just as it does the cat at his feet, an impenetrable wall. “Lance!” he shouts again, and again, Lance turns toward him. He’s struggling to choke out words now, his lips moving as the hand at his throat turns outwards, fingers curling, and the water encapsulating him begins to drip away as he makes a fist.

The light he’s radiating dims at the dropped shield, and huge blue eyes fade into view, fixed on Shiro as Lance tries to breathe but he still can’t –

Shiro leaps across the final fading vestiges of the barrier to attempt to yank away the shadow himself – it burns him as Lance’s face constricts, he wheezes something nearly inaudible, his hand blazing with light once more, and seizes upon the darkness tangling him up.

It sounds like the shrieks of a dying animal as Lance wrenches it away from his skin and it melts into nothing in his hand.

They both stare as the light fades again, leaving nothing in the room behind to suggest that a very nearly deadly struggle had just taken place.

Lance is still shaking as Blue pads to step into his lap, purring loudly and pressing her head into his chest. He shudders and wraps his arms around her, burying his own head into her fur.

“That was dumb,” he mumbles after a minute. His voice is hoarse.

Shiro tentatively rests a hand on his back. “What were you doing?”

“It was dumb!” Lance snaps. “I was being dumb. I was trying to…ask for stupid advice. From my grandma. She always knew what to do.”

Shiro doesn’t know what to say. “You had to do all that to talk to her?”

“She’s dead.” Lance raises his head to look up at him. “I can do all these fancy party tricks and shit, but I can’t bring her back.” He sniffles. “All powerful my ass.”

Shiro considers and sighs and collapses down right next to Lance. “Well, at least you can talk to her. Right?”

Lance watches him, remorse starting to work its way into his expression, and then ducks his head, the brim of his hat hiding his face. “I shouldn’t have tried. It was too big a spell. I opened a door that I couldn’t handle, and…bad things came through. I was just…I thought _I could do it_!” Frustrated, he slams a fist into the floor.

There’s a long silence. Finally, Shiro leans back on his hands. “My parents are dead too. I’d give anything to talk to them again. I don’t know if they’d like the way I’ve raised my brother in their absence, or if they even would have been supportive when I got engaged. But I like to think they’d believe that I was capable enough to make the right choices when it really counts.”

Lance huffs a half-laugh and lets Blue step out of his lap, curling up to hug his knees instead. He rests his cheek on them, eyes searching Shiro’s. “That’s really cheesy.”

“Yeah. It would probably make it worse if I said I think you’re pretty powerful and cool, right? And you don’t need to be able to do all those fancy beyond the grave spells?”

Lance grins, eyes crinkling, and nods, and Shiro smiles back. Only Lance sobers quickly, gaze dropping.

“Are you mad at me?”

Shiro blinks at him. He doesn’t follow. “For what? Putting yourself in danger?”

Lance pulls the lacy blue scarf hanging around his neck up to his face, muffling his voice. “I gave you a fake charm. Well, not fake. But I didn’t finish it. It doesn’t work. And all those…party tricks, like, knowing your name and stuff. I mean, there’s a spell on the door that tells me names. And I just made up all the other things I said I knew about you, like what you needed and all that. I’m not that powerful, not really. Are you mad?”

Shiro laughs this time, and once he’s started, he can’t stop. Lance peeks up at him, chewing on his lip, contritely amused, as Shiro falls onto his back, still cackling.

“God,” he chuckles after a while, slightly breathless. “I haven’t laughed that hard in so long.”

Lance lays down next to him, as Blue winds her way into a ball between them, looking her own kind of amused.

“So, uh. How are things going, with your fiancé? Well, I know I gave you a fake charm and all that, but…”

Shiro peers over at him. “ _Ex_ -fiancé, Lance. Why? He wanted to get back together. I didn’t. End of story, really.”

“Oh…” It’s more of a weak exhalation than anything, and Lance promptly curls into a fetal position, covering his face, and rolls to press his forehead to the ground, releasing a strangled yell.

Shiro sits up to stare at the tiny ball that is Lance in alarm. “What’s wrong now?!”

“I’m just more of an idiot than I realized,” Lance mumbles into his hands. “I really, really thought you were taken. And I may have been super angsty about it, to the point where I pretended to give you a love charm to…maybe keep your relationship from patching itself up…and I wanted to ask my grandma what to do when you fall for a guy who’s engaged except…I failed miserably and almost died…and, uh…”

Shiro’s humming with something again, but it’s not the energy of the charm, not misplaced anger, or the thrill of fear, but something like…nervous, excited, fizzy… _hope_.

“Lance.”

Lance sits up. His hat has long since fallen off, and his hair is a curly mess, sticking up on one side. He looks a little pink as he hunches there, ashamed.

“Would you like to go on a date?”

Lance turns redder, everything from his forehead, to the tips of his ears, even a hint of collarbone protruding from his shirt. “Y-yeah. Wait, what?”

“It’s just…I’d really like to get to know you better. Outside of your fancy party tricks, and all-knowing cat, and all that. And I think I’d like to kiss you someday.”

Lance looks kind of dazzled (which is silly, because that really should be all Shiro – Lance is the dazzling one) and sits up on his knees, licking his lips a little. “Well…you could also…do that right now. I mean, if you wanted. I did almost die today. So.”

And the slight glint in his eyes is so cheeky that Shiro grins, raising his eyebrows to concede, _fair point_ , and lets his hand reach up to cup a soft, freckled cheek. His thumb catches at Lance’s lower lip as the witch’s eyes flutter shut and Shiro leans in.

It feels like an actual, tangible spark when Shiro kisses Lance, as Lance sighs and wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, leaning into him, warm.

When he opens his own eyes, he finds his arms full of a Lance glowing like when he’d enchanted Shiro’s charm, freckles radiant like stardust. Lance’s eyelashes still curl against his cheeks, lips delicately parted, and Shiro almost asks if he’s casting a spell on him. But as Lance’s eyes slowly open, as the light fades from them, as he regards Shiro with those bright, bright baby blues, Shiro just gathers him closer and returns the soft smile. He doesn’t need to ask.

It’s all too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> razzle dazzle y'all i love my 2 gay sons  
> now it is mY birthday bc i took too goddamn long to finish this but there it be!!  
> -  
> EDIT of an edit: I FINISHED my own witch lance cosplay design plus some extra af magic-y props and you can find that [over on my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kayizcray/) if u so choose my lovelies!  
> (you can also find non-magical shance there sometimes bc aceveria and i cosplay the babes pretty frequently lol)

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my friend at aceveria they're great wow A+++ happy birthday a day late](http://aceveria.tumblr.com)  
>  -  
> heyo y'all I am in the midst of a fic right now so I can't start immediately but I might perhaps sequel this fic in the future if demand is high enough....let me know if y'all'd be...into that ;)  
> -  
> did u know.....that i am working on some [angsty dad!lance & extra-emo!keith klance over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023596) as part of the 2018 klance big bang (which means there's BEAUTIFUL ART involved!) and i have a deep attachment to this fic??? well now u do so if it's ur thing u can....check it out.... *insert wiggling eyebrows here* if it's not, continue on w/ ur life my dude & have a gr8 day!!  
> -  
> if you wanna be a sweetheart and support me and this fic in a completely free way you can [reblog this post right here](https://kayizcray.tumblr.com/post/177358670243/a-stardust-of-freckles)! Or share this trash with your friends! My dudes any form of spreading my work to others is the best fuckin thing lemme tell ya  
> also, comments are my lifeblood ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> -  
> [my creative tumblr](http://kayizcray.tumblr.com) | [my personal tumblr](http://ihaveacleverfandomurl.tumblr.com/) | ([& my cosplay instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kayizcray/) with some voltron cosplay on it)  
> 


End file.
